sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Ирландский язык
Ирла́ндский язык (Gaeilge) — язык ирландцев, один из кельтских языков; наряду с шотландским и мэнским принадлежит к гойдельской подгруппе этой группы. Государственный язык Ирландской Республики. 13 июня 2005 г. было принято решение о включении ирландского в число рабочих языков Европейского Союза, которое вступило в силу с 1 января 2007 г. По официальным данным ирландского правительства (2004), в Ирландской Республике насчитывается 1 570 894 человека, владеющих ирландским языком. Из них 339 541 использует ирландский язык в повседневном общении, 155 039 прибегают к нему раз в неделю, 585 300 — реже, 459 657 — практически никогда, а 31 357 не ответили на вопрос о частоте использования языка. Однако многие активисты ирландского языка и профессиональные лингвисты ставят эти данные под сомнение. Многие оценивают число носителей, использующих язык в повседневном общении всего в 65 000 человек. Число владеющих ирландским в той или иной степени оценивается в 167 487 в Северной Ирландии и в 25 870 в США. История Когда Ирландия была заселена гойдельскими племенами — неизвестно; в литературе встречаются оценки от 2000 г. до н. э. до последних веков до н. э. . Первые памятники ирландского языка (не считая собственных имен у античных авторов) относятся к IV веку н. э. — это так называемые огамические надписи, выполненные особым огамическим письмом, по-видимому заимствованным из континентальной Европы. После христианизации Ирландии, осуществленной св. Патриком, в ирландский язык проникают заимствования из латыни (в основном через бриттские языки), начинает использоваться латинская письменность на основе минускула (так называемый островной пошиб). Непосредственно из древнеирландского периода памятников дошло не слишком много, в основном это глоссы к латинским текстам, в том числе выполненные ирландскими монахами в монастырях на континенте (в Вюрцбурге, Милане, Санкт-Галлене). Большинство древнеирландских текстов дошло в рукописях, относящихся к среднеирландскому периоду, который начинается в XI веке и характеризуется, в частности, значительным влиянием скандинавских языков. Так, значительно упрощается система склонения, перестраивается глагольная система, теряются инфигированные местоимения. Примерно в это время от ирландского отделяется шотландский язык. В новоирландский период область распространения ирландского языка сокращается, однако система бардических школ поддерживает существования общеирландского стандарта. После английского завоевания Ирландии в ирландский язык проникают заимствования из английского и норманско-французского языков. В XIX веке голод и последовавшая за ним эмиграция ирландцев, в основном из сельских районов, нанесли ирландскому языку тяжёлый удар, число носителей резко сократилось, чему также способствовало введение всеобщего образования на английском языке. Во второй половине XIX века начинают появляться организации, ставящие своей целью возрождение ирландского языка (например, Гэльская лига Дугласа Хайда). После провозглашения независимости Ирландии было введено обязательное обучение языку во всех школах, начали издаваться ирландские газеты, появилось теле- и радиовещание. Тем не менее число людей, для которых ирландский язык является родным, неуклонно сокращается, сейчас они в основном проживают в гэлтахтах — сельских районах на западе острова. В последнее время наблюдается рост интереса к ирландскому языку, в том числе в городах. Различают следующие периоды истории ирландского языка: * «Примитивный ирландский» (Primitive Irish) (до IV в.) (термин почти не употребим в русскоязычной традиции) * Огамический ирландский (язык надписей, V—VII вв.) * Архаический ирландский (период, последовавший за огамическим, в основном VII) (необщепризнано; часто включается в следующий период) * Древнеирландский (VII—IX вв.) * Среднеирландский (900—1200 гг.) * Новоирландский (с XIII века по сегодняшний день; в этом периоде также выделяют ранненовоирландский период, примерно 1200—1600 гг.) С XVIII в. можно вполне уверенно говорить о делении ирландского языка на четыре основных диалекта: южный (Манстер), западный (Коннахт), северный (Ольстер) и восточный (Ленстер, вымер уже в XX веке). Взаимопонимание между некоторыми диалектами затруднено. Существует официальный стандарт (An Caighdeán Oifigiúil), основанный главным образом на коннахтском диалекте, однако существует и диалектная литература Лингвистическая характеристика Среди отличительных черт ирландского языка — его характерная орфография, мутации начальных согласных, порядок слов VSO, существование двух связочных глаголов, наличие спрягаемых предлогов. Для древнеирландского языка характерны также крайне сложная глагольная система, построенная на противопоставлении «абсолютной» и «конъюнктной» флексии (рядов окончаний, выбираемых в зависимости от положения глагола в предложении), а также прототонических и дейтеротонических форм (исторически они различались местом ударения, но к древнеирландскому периоду это привело к тому, что формы одного и того же глагола могли очень сильно различаться). Письменность Ирландский язык использует буквы латинского алфавита Cló Rómhánach(«латинский шрифт»). Раньше использовался собственный шрифт Cló Gaelach(«гэльский шрифт»), восходящий к островному пошибу. До середины XX столетия книги на ирландском языке издавались именно с помощью Cló Gaelach, сегодня он используется в декоративных целях. Ещё более древней является т. н. огамическая письменность. Он был в употреблении с IV по VI век, точная дата его возникновения неизвестна. Буквы огама представляли собой палочки и точки (согласные и гласные соотвественно), наносившиеся на прямую линию. Огамические надписи сохранились в основном на камне. Орфография Пяти кратким гласным (a, e, i, o, u) соответствуют пять долгих (á, é, í, ó, ú): Используются 13 согласных (b, c, d, f, g, h, l, m, n, p, r, s, t); остальные буквы используются в заимствованных и иностранных словах (j, k, q, v, w, x, y, z) (напр. jíp «джип»; Jab «Иов»; x-ghathú «рентген»). Основной принцип ирландской орфографии — caol le caol agus leathan le leathan, то есть «узкий с узким, широкий с широким» (узкими в ирландской традиции называются гласные переднего ряда i, í, e, é, широкими — гласные заднего ряда (точнее, непереднего) a, á, o, ó, u, ú). Согласно этому принципу, мягкие (палатализованные) согласные должны быть окружены на письме узкими гласными, непалатализованные, соответственно — широкими. В результате многие гласные буквы обозначают не гласный звук, но мягкость либо твердость соседнего согласного (так, например, в сочетании ea первый гласный почти никогда не произносится, но лишь указывает на мягкость предыдущего согласного: peadar и , хотя верным является лишь первое. Введение Caighdeán Oifigiúil устранило некоторые исторически написания (например, bia вместо biadh 'еда'), приблизиив орфографию к живому произношению. При этом многие фонетические явления, присущие диалектам, в орфографии не отражаеются (например, дифтонгизация гласных перед удвоенными сонантами, характерная для Мунстера, или ольстерский переход сочетания типа в с назализацией последующего гласного). Фонология Главная статья: Фонология ирландского языка Гласные В современном литературном языке встречаются следующе монфотонги: * í i: — в rí r’i: «король» * i i — в mil m’il’ «мёд» * é e: — gé g’e: «гусь» * e e — te t’e «горячий» * á a: — lá La: «день» * a a — cat kat «кошка» * ó o: — ceol k’o:l «музыка» * o o — loch Lox «озеро» * ú u: — cú ku: «пёс» * u u — muc muk «свинья» В безударных слогах многие гласные переходят в — anocht əNoxt «сегодня вечером», inniu ə'N’u: «сегодня», cúigear ku:g'ər «пятеро». Согласные Знак ’ традиционно обозначает палатализацию (примерно похожа на русскую мягкость). Непалатализованные согласные часто произносятся с сильной веляризацией. Глухие согласные во многих диалектах аспирированы. В ольстерских диалектах мягкие соответствия t и d реализуются как и . Мягким коррелятом для s во всех диалектах является звук типа . Знаки N, L традиционно обозначают так называемые "сильные" сонанты: фонетическая реализация этого противопоставления неустойчива. В некоторых диалектах сильные проиносятся как долгие, в других они вызывают дифтонгизацию предшествующего гласного. Морфология Главная статья: Морфология ирландского языка Глагол Существительное В древнеирландском языке имена относились к одному и трёх родов (мужской, женский, средний), склонялись в четырёх падежах (номинатив, генитив, датив, аккузатив; кроме того, имелся вокатив) и трёх числах — правда, формы двойственного числа употреблялись только вместо с числительным dá «два», в отличие, скажем, от древнерусского языка. Существовало множество типов склонения. оответствовавших разным типам основа в пракельтском и индоевропейском. В среднеирландский период система склонения значительно разрушилась, многие формы совпали; к новоирландскому периоду сохранилось всего два падежа: «общий» (именительный) и родительный (кроме того, сохраняется вокатив. Дательный падеж сохраняется только в застывших формулах. В грамматике ирландского языка принято выделять пять типов склонения (плюс нерегулярные формы). В том, что касается склонения существительных, можно сделать ряд обобщений: * В некоторых типа склонения общий и родительный падеж множественного числа всегда совпадают. Такие формы множественного числа называются «сильными». К сильным относятся следующие типы форм множественного числа: ** Те, при образовании которых происходит синкопа (выпадение) последнего гласного основы (briathar «слово», briathra «слова»), депалатализация последнего согласного основы (flaith «правитель», flatha «правители») либо изменения гласного в корне (scian «нож», sceana «ножи»); ** Те, которые образуются с помощью определённых суффиксов: ''-ta, -te, -tha, -the, -(n)na, -(e)anna, -(e)acha, -í'', например ríthe «короли» (rí), scillingí «шиллинги» (scilling) * Формы множественного числа, оканчивающиеся в общем падеже на согласный (báid «лодки») либо образованные с помощью суффикса ''-a'' (cosa «ноги», от cos), являются слабыми. * За небольшим числом исключений родительный падеж множественного числа у «слабых» имён совпадает с общим падежом единственного (у «сильных» он, как было указано, совпадает с общим падежом множественного). Традиционно принято выделять следующие типы склонения: * I склонение. Родительный падеж единственного числа образуется с помощью палатализации последнего согласного основы, а также ряда перегласовок в корне, например iasc «рыба», род. п. éisc. Множественное число слабое, то есть родительный падеж совпадает с именительным единственного. У многих имён, относящихся к этому склонению, именительный падеж множественного числа совпадает с родительным единственного. Такая «перекрёстная» система типологически очень редка: подобное встречается ещё в старофранцузском языкеПлунгян, В. А. Общая морфология: Введение в проблематику. М.: УРСС, 2000. К I склонению относятся и некоторые существительные с множественным числом на ''-a'' (множественное с окончанием, но слабое, то есть генитив множественного совпадает с номинативом единственного) и имена с сильным множественным на ''-ta'', ''-cha'', ''-anna'' и несколько имён, оканчивающихся на ''-ach''/''-adh'' с сильным множественным на ''-í''. К I склонению относятся существительные только мужского рода. Примеры: * Все имена этого подтипа содержат в корне долгий гласный или дифтонг и оканчиваются на l'' либо ''n. * Ко II склонению (восходящему к древнеирландским основам на ''-ā'' и ''-i'') относятся имена почти исключительно женского рода, оканчивающиеся в именительном падеже единственного числа на согласный и чаще всего образующие родительный падеж множественного числа путём палатализации последнего согласного (если не непалтализованный) и прибавления окончания ''-e''. Существительные этого сконения, оканчивающиеся на ''-ach'' (''-each'') образуют родительный падеж единственного числа с помощью окончания ''-aí'' (resp. ''-í''), замещающего конечный ''-ch''. В этом склонении встречаются имена как с сильным, так и со слабым множественным числом. К мужскому роду в этом склонении относятся только имена im «масло» , sliabh «гора», teach «дом». * Все имена в этом типе односложны и оканчиваются на палатализованный согласный ** Все имена в этом типе многосложны и оканчиваются на узкий согласный Несколько имён этого склонения имеют особые формы родительного падежа множественного числа (например, binn «горная вершина», beann или deoir «слеза», deor), а также особые формы сильного множественного числа (scian «нож», sceana; obair «работа», oibreacha и др.). Кроме того, у существительных bos «ладонь», bróg «ботинок», cluas «ухо», cos «нога» и lámh «рука» есть специальные формы с палатализованным последним согласным (bois, bróig, cluais, cois, láimh), употребляемые в контексте числительного dhá «два» и предлогов. По процедуре Колмогорова—Успенского эти формы следует считать отдельным падежом, но традиционно это не принято. * К III склонению (древнеирландские основы на ''-u'') относятся существительные обоих родов, оканчивающиеся на согласный и образующие родительный падеж единственного числа путём депалатализации последнего согласного (если он палатализованный) и окончания ''-a''. Почти у всех имен в этом классе множественное число сильное. Важный подкласс этого склонения — имена мужского рода на ''-aeir'', ''-éir'', ''-eoir'', ''-óir'', ''-úir'', обозначающие имена деятеля (все они имеют сильное множественное на ''-í''). * Все имена в этом классе женского рода ** NB выпадение ''-t'': оно регулярно *** Все имена в этом классе односложны, оканчиваются на непалатализованный согласный и относятся к мужскому роду. В этом классе существует также несколько мелких подклассов, в частности, имена, образующие множественное число от родительного падежа единственного чисоа (к примеру, cuid «кусок», род п. coda, мн. ч. codanna) и несколько имён, образующих множественное число с помощью иных суффиксов. * IV склонение (от древнеирландских основ на ''-io'' и ''-iā'') имена обоих родов. Сюда большинство имён, оканчивающихся на гласный, имена, образованные с помощью диминутивного суффикса ''-ín'' (почти все они мужского рода) и некоторые имена мужского рода на согласный. В IV склонении номинатив и генитив не различаются ни в единственном, ни во множественном числе: различаются только две формы. * Сюда относятся имена, оканчивающиеся в единственном числе на ''-le'', ''-ne''; при образовании множественного числа конечный гласный отпадает ** В единственном числе эти имена могут оканчиваться на ''-(a)í'', ''-aoi'', ''-é'' *** Так же склоняются только bruach «берег» и grásta «благодать» * V склонение восхожит к древнеирландским консонантным основам, в первую очередь к основам на велярный, но также на ''-n'', ''-nt''. Почти все имена этого склонения относятся к женскому роду и окнчиваются на палатализованный сонант либо на гласный. Родительный падеж единственного числа имён на согласный образуется путём прибавления суффикса ''-(e)ach'' (то есть с депалатализацией последнего согласного либо без неё), а у имён на гласный — прибавленим ''-n'' либо ''-d''. Почти все имена этого типа имеют сильное множественное число. * NB: родительный падеж единственного числа образуется депалатализацией последнего согласного без суффикса ** Окончание прибавляется к форме родительного падежа единственного числа К этому же склонению традиционно относитя несколько имён с особым склонением, таких как cara «друг» (род. п. carad, мн. ч. cairde), Nollaig «Рождество» (род. п. Nollag, мн. ч. Nollaigí) И несколько других. * Несколько имён считаются «неправильными». Они приведены на таблице Кроме того, нерегулярно склоняются многие глагольные имена (но при этом глагольные имена могут и относиться к одному из пяти склонений) Прилагательное Прилагательное в ирландском языке существует как в предикативном употреблении (как именная часть сказуемого), так и в атрибутивном (как зависимое от существительного). Прилагательные в предикативном употреблении не согласуются с подлежащим; в атрибутивном употреблении существует согласование по роду, числу и падежу с главным именем (если непосредственно перед прилагательным не идёт наречие). Во множественном числе по родам прилагательные не различаются. В именительном падеже единственного числа формы мужского и женского рода различаются только мутацией (после имён женского рода в единственном числе прилагательные подвергаются аспирации) Склонение большинства прилагательных соответствует склонениям существительных. Существуют следующие класы прилагательных: Кроме того, выделяется несколько более мелких типов, не укладывающихся в эту схему. Правило употребления ''-(a)'' во множественном числе таково. В именительном падеже окончание употребляется всегда. Если определяемое существительное имеет сильное множественное число, то в родительном падеже ''-a'' используется (то есть прилагательное также имеет сильное множественное число), если же существительное имеет слабое множественное число, то ''-a'' не добавляется: na bhfear óg «молодых мужчин», но na gcailiní óga «юных девушек». Вокатив прилагательных всегда совпадает с номинативом, кроме единственного числа мужского рода I/II склонения, где он совпадает с генитивом. Девять главных типов склонения прилагательных приведены на таблице (без учёта начальных мутаций). * Кроме dall «слепой», donn «бурый» ** Кроме lách «приветливый» У некоторых прилагательных есть особые формы, например gearr «короткий», род п. ж. р. ед. ч. giorra или te «горячий», мн. ч. teo. Краткий гласный во втором слоге двусложного прилагательного очень редко — долгий) перед гласным окончанием может выпадать: uasal «благородный», мн. ч. uaisle, tirim «сухой», мн. ч. tiorma. В ирландском языке морфологически выражается только сравнительная степень прилагательного, превосходная выражается аналитически (см. Синтаксис). Обычно форма сравнительной степени совпадает с формой родительного падежа единственного числа женского рода: bán «белый», báine «белее», gearr «короткий», giorra «короче». При этом в ирландском достаточно много нерегулярных форм сравнительной степени, например beag «маленький», lú «меньше», furasta «легко», fusa «легче» и др. Предлоги Среди характерных особенностей ирландского языка (как и других кельтских языков) — особые формы предлогов, так называемые спрягамемые предлоги (forainmneacha réamhfhoclacha). Например, предлог ag, будучи соединен с личным местоимением 1л. ед.ч., выглядит как agam «у меня» (но не agam mé — само местоимение здесь употреблять нельзя, в отличие, скажем, от валлийского языка). Если этот предлог используется вместе с глаголом bí («быть»), jy указывает на принадлежность, обладание предметом (аналогично русскому «у меня есть …» ; Похожим образом устроены конструкции обладания и в других кельтских языках. Синтаксис Порядок слов в ирландском языке — VSO (Verb-Subject-Object), таким образом, например «он меня ударил» будет по-ирландски так: * Bhuail в прошедшем времени sé он mé меня Начальные мутации согласных В ирландском языке представлено два типа мутаций начальных согласных: * Лениция (séimhiú) — переход от взрывных согласных к фрикативным. В старой орфографии показывается точкой (ирл. sí buailte), которая ставится над изменённой согласной; в современной орфографии показывается добавлением -h-: ** caith! «брось!» — c'''h'aith mé'' «я бросал» (здесь лениция указывает на прошедшее время) ** margadh «рынок», — Tadhg an m'h'argaidh «„человек с улицы“, рядовой человек» (здесь лениция указывает на родительный падеж существительного мужского рода) ** Seán «Seán, Джон» — a S'h'eáin! «О Джон, Эй Джон!» (здесь лениция указывает на звательный падеж; она «срабатывает» из-за частицы a'') Когда вступает в силу лениция: * артикль an ленирует существительное женского рода единственного числа: bean -> an b'h'ean «женщина» * артикль an ленирует существительное мужского рода единственного числа в родительном падеже: gairm an c'h'oilligh «крик петуха» * частица a в звательном падеже ленирует последующее существительное/имя: «a P'h'ádraig» * многие предлоги ленируют существительные, которыми они управляют, обычно это do, de, faoi, ó и пр.: do S'h'eán «Шону», ó m'h'aidín «с утра» * притяжательное местоимение mo «мой», do «твой», a «его» ленируют существительное: mo m'h'áthair «моя мать», do c'h'arr «твоя машина» * числительные 1-2 и 3-6 когда сопровождаются существительным в единственном числе: trí c'h'arr «три автомобиля», «ceithre m'h'í» четыре месяца * часто в генетивной конструкции второе существительное ленируется: bó b'h'ainne «корова молочная» (точнее, см. грамматику) * начальная согласная в составляемых словах: Sean-G'h'aeilge «древнеирландский» * прилагательное ленируется, если оно в зависимости от существительного женского рода единственного числа и мужского рода в родительном падеже: bean m'h'aith «хорошая женщина» (ср. fear maith «хороший мужчина»), an f'h'ir m'h'aith «хорошего мужчины» * определённые формы глагола-связки (копулы) ленируют существительное или прилагательное-предикат: ba m'h'aith liom «я бы хотел» (досл. «было бы хорошо со мной») * начальные согласные глаголов в формах имперфекта, кондиционалиса и простого прошедшего ленируются, также как и глаголы в подчинённых предложениях с номинативным и аккузативным отношением: m'h'olainn «я (обычно) хвалил», m'h'olfainn «я бы хвалил», m'h'olas «я хвалил», an fear a m'h'olfadh «мужчина, который бы хвалил» * отрицательная частица ní и другие глагольные частицы и союзы, оканчивающиеся на -r (от ro), также как союз má «если» ленируют следующий за ними глагол: ní m'h'olaim «не хвалю», níor m'h'olas «не хвалил», ar m'h'olas? «молил ли я?», má m'h'olaim «если я хвалю» * nb. ленирование в некоторых случаях может быть блокировано! (см. грамматику) * 'Назализация''' (на ирландском, urú «затмение, эклипсис»). Когда вступает в силу назализация: * большая часть предлогов, которым следует определённый артикль вызывает назализацию существительного, например: ar an mb'''ord "на (сём) столе" * артикль na назализирует начальную согласную существительного множественного числа в родительном падеже: na '''mbád "лодок" * предлог i "в" эклипсирует: i bPáras "в Париже" * притяжательные местоимения множественного числа: ár "наш", bhur "ваш" и a "их", как например в: ár nd'''ualgas "наши обязательства", bhur '''dtír "ваша страна" * числительные от 7 до 10 вызывают назализацию: seacht mb'''ua "семь побед" * союзы, глагольные частицы go "что", dá "если", muna "пока не", вопросительная частица an?, и частица a эклипсируют: dá '''dtéitheá "если вам следовало идти", an mb'eidh? "будет?", an té a '''bhf'uil dhá chóta aige "тот, у которого два пальто" * в некоторых устоявшихся выражениях: ar '''dtús "в начале" Антропонимка Фразы Встреча: *Dia dhuit! = Здравствуйте! (примерный перевод (пп.) Господь с тобой!) *Dia's Muire dhuit! = (в ответ на приветствие) вы Здравствуйте! (пп. Господь и Мария с тобой!) *Dia dhuit ar maidin! ~ Доброе утро! *Cén chaoi a bhfuil tú? = Как у тебя дела? *Cén chaoi a bhfuil tú féin? = А как у тебя самого дела? (в ответ на предыдущий вопрос) *Tá mé go maith/dona = Хорошо/плохо *An bhfuil aon scéal agat? ~ Ну, что нового? *Tada = Ничего или Diabhail-scéal = Ничего *Conas atá tú? = (в Манстере) Как дела? *Goidé mar atá tú? = (в Ульстере) Как дела? Прощание: *Slán agat = До свидания, счастливо оставаться (говорит уходящий) (пп. Будь здоров) *Slán leat = До свидания (говорит остающийся) *Slán anois! = Пока! *Slán go fóill! = Пока! *Oíche mhaith = Доброй ночи! *Go n-éirí do bhóthar leat! = Счастливого пути! Благословения: *Go ngnothaí Dia dhuit = Да благословит тебя Господь *Bail ó Dhia ort = Господь тебя благослови *Nár lagaí Dia do lámh! = Бог в помощь! (Да не ослабит Господь твою руку!) Первый разговор: *Cén t-ainm atá ort? = Как тебя зовут? *Cad is ainm duit? = Как тебя зовут? *Cé as thú? = Ты откуда? *Cérb as duit? = (в Ульстере) Ты откуда? *Cad as duit? = (в Манстере) Ты откуда? *Cá bhfuil tú i do chónaí? = Где ты живёшь? *Cén aois thú? = Сколько тебе лет? Благодарности: *Go raibh maith agat! = Спасибо! *Go raibh míle maith agat! = Тысяча благодарностей! *Sonas ort! = Спасибо! (Счастья тебе!) Похвала: *Fáinne óir ort! = Спасибо! Браво! (Золотое кольцо тебе!) *Maith thú! = Молодец! *Mo cheol thu! = Молодец! *Mo sheacht mbeannacht ort! = Молодец! Отлично сделано! (Мои семь благословений тебе!) Пожелания: *Go maire tú! = Долгой жизни! *Go dté tú an céad! = Долгой жизни! (Доживи до сотни!) *Rath Dé ort! = Благослови тебя Господь! (Божьих даров тебе!) *Go gcuire Dia an t-ádh ort! = Пошли тебе Господь удачи! *Beannacht Dé leat! = Божьих благословений! (Скорость Божья тебе!) Проклятия: *Go hifreann leat! = Иди к чёрту! *Téigh i dtigh diabhail! = Иди к чёрту! (Уйди к дьяволу домой!) *Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú! = Черт тебя подери! (Пусть тебя чёрт заберёт с собой!) *D'anam don diabhal! = Душу твою к чёрту! *Do chorp don diabhal! = Черт тебя подери! (Тело твоё к черту!) *Imigh sa diabhal! = Пошёл к чёрту! Ругательства: *Damnú ort! = Буть ты проклят! *Loscadh is dó ort! = Будь ты проклят! (Выжечь и спалить тебя!) *Múchadh is bá ort! = Чтоб ты задохнулся и утонул! *Marbhfháisc ort! = Чтобы ты сдох! (Саван на тебя!) *Go dtachta an diabhal thú! = Чтоб тебя чёрт удушил! *Focáil leat! = Отвали! Примечания Библиография * Грамматики нового И. яз.: O’Donovan, A Grammar of the Irish language, Dublin, 1845; O’Grownev, Revised simple lessons in Irish, N.-Y., 1902; Ó Siadhail, Learning Irish, Dublin, 1988. * Словари: Dinneen, An Irish-English Dictionary, Dublin, 1903; Lane, English-Irish Dictionary, London, 1904. * Грамматики старого яз.: Thurneysen R., Handbuch des altirischen, 2 Bde, Heidelberg, 1904; Dottin G., Manuel d’irlandais moyen, 2 vv., P., 1910. Этимологический словарь: Macbain A., An Etymological Dictionary of the Gaelic Language, 1906. * Описание кельтских языков: Martin J. Ball, The Celtic Languages, N.-Y., 2004. Категория:Ирландский язык af:Iers-Gaelies ar:لغة ايرلندية ast:Irlandés bg:Ирландски език br:Iwerzhoneg bs:Irski jezik ca:Gaèlic irlandès cs:Irština cy:Gwyddeleg da:Irsk (sprog) de:Irische Sprache el:Ιρλανδική γλώσσα en:Irish language eo:Irlanda lingvo es:Idioma irlandés eu:Gaelera fa:زبان ایرلندی fi:Iiri fr:Irlandais ga:Gaeilge gd:Gàidhlig na h-Eirinn gv:Yernish he:אירית hr:Irski jezik hsb:Iršćina hu:Ír nyelv id:Bahasa Irlandia io:Gaelana linguo is:Írska it:Lingua irlandese ja:アイルランド語 ko:아일랜드어 kw:Iwerdhonek la:Lingua Hibernica li:Iers lt:Airių kalba mk:Ирски јазик nl:Iers-Gaelisch nn:Irsk språk no:Irsk gælisk nrm:Irlandais oc:Irlandés pl:Język irlandzki pt:Língua irlandesa rm:Lingua irlandesa ro:Limba irlandeză sco:Erse leid se:Iirragiella simple:Irish language sk:Írčina sl:Irska gelščina sq:Gjuha irlandeze sr:Ирски језик sv:Iriska tl:Wikang Irlandes tr:İrlandaca zh:愛爾蘭語